What's Dead is Dead
by Todd666
Summary: A.U. Death can bring people together or it can tear them apart. How will death affect the relationship between Sweeney Todd and Eleanor Lovett? Attend the aftertale of Sweeney Todd. Gradual Toddett. M for future graphic content and what-not.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just to clear things up, Lucy really did die from the poison and Johanna never saw Sweeney kill the Judge. Her and Anthony came the night prior to the Judge and Beadle's death. Also, seeing there's no Lucy, there's no crazy beggar either. Other than that, this takes place right after the death of the Judge.**

* * *

The Judge landed with a loud THUD, cracking his skull open. Mrs. Lovett allowed a small, triumphant smile to form across her face. The Judge and the Beadle were finally dead. It had been one, bumpy road, having to cover up Sweeney Todd's crimes and having to put up with his murderous and broody attitude. Now, it was finally over. Mrs. Lovett watched Toby as he stared at the bodies. Shortly after Sweeney left to go back up to the barber shop, Toby came out of hiding. It didn't take Mrs. Lovett much to promise him not to run off to the law. All she did, really, was tell the boy that the people that Mr. Todd killed were corrupted, heartless bastards, which really wasn't far from the truth.

"It's over, now," Mrs. Lovett said softly to the boy by her side. Toby looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"No more killings?" He asked.

"No more killings," Mrs. Lovett answered. The two of them stared at the bodies, for Mrs. Lovett, she was savoring the fact that the two rats finally got what they deserved. She kept on thinking about poor Lucy, how the poor thing's life was torn to shreds by these two men. Too bad she wasn't alive to see this day. The baker had a feeling that Lucy was probably smiling up in heaven at her and Mr. Todd. It was then that footsteps began to thunder down the stairs of the bake house. Mrs. Lovett suddenly felt her stomach drop.

'_E's coming fer Toby!_

"Toby, love, go into th' sewer," Mrs. Lovett ordered quickly.

"Why?" The boy asked, confused. Before Mrs. Lovett could tell him again, Sweeney threw open the bake house door, his eyes immediately fixating on Toby. The baker's heart began to pound furiously in her chest as she tried to form words.

"Love, it's alright, 'e won't--"

"Move aside," Sweeney said in an eerily calm voice as he pushed Mrs. Lovett out of his way. The barber was covered head to foot in blood, which was frightening enough for poor Toby. In addition to that, the barber was coming at Toby with a blood-covered razor, wearing a too-calm-for-comfort look on his face. The boy closed his eyes, preparing himself when he heard someone let out a yell. He opened his eyes to see that Mrs. Lovett had tackled Sweeney from behind, pulling him away from Toby.

"Mrs. Lovett, release me," Sweeney ordered as he tried to break free.

"He isn't a threat, Mr. Todd!" The baker begged, not letting up. Sweeney let out a growl and flung Mrs. Lovett off of him. He then turned his attention on Toby, only to have Mrs. Lovett tackling him again.

"Let go of me, now!" Sweeney growled through gritted teeth.

"'e's jus' a child!" Mrs. Lovett cried franticly, holding onto Sweeney as tight as she could, "He promised he wouldn't tell a soul!"

"The lad has seen too much," Sweeney stated before he forced the baker off of him. He watched as she fell hard on her rump. The barber quickly turned his gaze back on the boy, taking two quick strides over to him. Before Toby could flee, Sweeney grabbed him by the collar, raising his free hand to make the kill.

"NOT MY BOY, YEH SON OF A BITCH!" Mrs. Lovett roared as she charged at Sweeney, latching onto him with the grip of death. Sweeney struggled to get her off, his tempter nearing his boiling point.

"It has to be done, woman!"

"Over my dead body," Mrs. Lovett snapped, slowly losing her strength. Yes, she did love Sweeney Todd, but she couldn't let him kill the closest thing to a son that she's ever had. It was her words that caused Sweeney to snap. The stupid woman was going to risk their freedom for a worthless kid who wasn't even hers! The demon barber let out a roar, springing his arms free and causing Mrs. Lovett to fly off of him. Instead of going for the boy, he set his eyes on the baker, rushing towards her. Before Mrs. Lovett could move, Sweeney hauled her to her feet and slammed her up against the wall. As one hand held her still, the other formed a fist and began to punch her continuously in the stomach. Mrs. Lovett looked past Sweeney's shoulder as he pounded his fist into her stomach, her gaze was fixed on Toby, wishing and urging that he'd make a run for it while Sweeney dealt with her. Sweeney, still in a fit of rage, flung Mrs. Lovett, full force, at the oven. The door, thankfully, was closed, but it was still a brutal blow for the small baker. Her head smashed into the locking mechanism of the oven and her bare shoulders got scalded by the hot metal, along with the back of her arms. As she crumpled to the floor, Mrs. Lovett watched Sweeney turn his attention to Toby. It was then that the baker lost consciousness.

* * *

"MUM!" The lad cried out, rushing past Sweeney Todd. The barber turned and watched as the boy hugged the unconscious woman. Taking slow steps towards the boy and Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney's mind went to a blank as he let the events of that night sink in. It truly dawned on him that he has fulfilled his purpose. He found himself looking into the eyes of Toby, who was as white as a ghost.

"It's over, isn't it?" Sweeney asked softly. Toby looked confused. The boy was even more confused and baffled when the barber smiled. Sweeney looked towards the bodies of the Judge and the Beadle.

"It's finally over," He whispered, lowering his razor. Toby watched the man curiously. One minute, he's out for blood and the next, he's calm and collected. The boy was still afraid, though. He knew the barber's mood could change rapidly. When Sweeney looked down at the boy, the expression on his face changed slightly. Toby braced himself, holding Mrs. Lovett closer to him as he stared up into the eyes of Sweeney Todd.

"Come here, lad. It's alright," Sweeney said softly, spreading his arms outward as if he was going to hug someone. Toby was baffled and hesitated at first, "Let me hold you," The barber beckoned. Slowly, Toby approached Sweeney and allowed the barber to embrace him. After a minute, Toby allowed himself to relax in the barber's grasp, unaware of the deceptive hand that slowly made its way up Toby's spine to the back of his neck. Sweeney looked gravely at Mrs. Lovett's unconscious form before closing his eyes.

_I'm sorry, pet._

Before Toby was aware of what Sweeney was planning, the barber cleanly snapped the boy's neck, catching Toby's body before it could fall to the ground. Lifting the corpse securely in his arms with ease, Sweeney made his way to the butchering table and put the boy down. He then made his to the oven, gently picking up the baker, and headed out of the bake house. When Sweeney got to the second floor of Mrs. Lovett's apartment, he pushed open her bedroom door with his foot and entered the room. After laying Mrs. Lovett down on her bed, Sweeney turned and left for her bathroom to get cleaning supplies. When he was satisfied with his inventory, Sweeney headed for his shop. When he got there, he began to furiously cleanse his shop of the Judge's blood.

_The Judge is dead…the Beadle is dead…_

That kept on playing in Sweeney's mind as he cleaned his shop. It seemed surreal, like a dream, but the barber knew it wasn't. He finally did it. Benjamin Barker can finally rest at ease. Smiling slightly, Sweeney stood up and looked at his work. The shop was spotless. Now, he needed to go back down to the bake house to deal with the bodies. As he headed down there, Sweeney kept on thinking about the boy, Toby. For the first time in fifteen years, he felt guilty. He didn't want to kill the lad, but the boy knew too much. The barber headed straight for the oven, unlocking and opening the large, metal door. The flames roared at him, the heat was extreme. The barber turned and headed for the bodies of the Judge and Beadle. Both men were heavy, so it was no easy task for him to haul them each over to the oven. The Judge was flung in first. Sweeney watched in satisfaction as he burned.

"May God have mercy on your soul," The barber said mockingly at the burning corpse. He then threw the Beadle in, mockingly tipping his head at the burning form. There was one more body to dispose of and it would be the hardest one to deal with. Slowly, Sweeney approached the butcher's table. He gently picked the boy up and carried him to the blazing inferno. After a moment of hesitation, he threw the body in and quickly shut the door. He wasn't particularly fond of the boy, but he still felt bad. Also, he knew that Mrs. Lovett would be devastated, seeing she risked her own life to try and stop Sweeney from doing what had to be done. Silently, Sweeney headed out of the bake house, heading for the bathroom for some cloths, a bowl of water and dressings before entering Mrs. Lovett's room.

The baker was still unconscious, which worried the barber. She did hit the oven rather harshly. Sweeney checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one beneath his fingers. After looking her over for a moment, the barber felt horribly mortified. He had continuously punched the woman and almost killed her. Of course, he never meant to hurt her. He snapped in a fit of rage. She kept on interfering with what needed to be done. Still, he knew what he did was horribly wrong. What if the oven door had been open when he had violently thrown her towards it? Sweeney cringed from the thought, not wanting to picture the outcome that, thankfully, never happened. Carefully, Sweeney turned Mrs. Lovett onto her side. He could tell that her head was bleeding because of the blood spot on her pillow. Dipping the cloth in the bowl of warm water, Sweeney gently cleaned the wound. He knew it was going to be difficult for her to cope with Toby's death and he hoped that she could eventually forgive him for what he did. Sweeney, however, wasn't even sure if he could forgive himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A dull, throbbing pain courses throughout Mrs. Lovett's body as she emerges from unconsciousness. It's her head that hurts the most, right above the base of her neck. Mrs. Lovett lets out a soft groan, keeping her eyes shut as she feels the pain increase. She knows she is lying in her bed. She can tell by the familiar warmth of her blankets and by the smell coming from her candle by the bed. It takes the baker a moment to remember the events that have lead up to her sore state. The memories come rushing back like a roaring river. She and Toby are down in the bake house when the Judge falls from above. Moments later, Sweeney Todd comes down to kill Toby. Mrs. Lovett tries to stop him, only to get herself beaten up in the process. As she falters, she sees Sweeney turn his gaze to Toby on the other side of the room. Then, there's nothing but blackness. Mrs. Lovett hears herself let out a mournful sound. She knows that Toby is dead. She can feel it in her heart.

"It had to be done."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes shoot open to see Sweeney Todd standing a few feet away with his back to her. An uneasy feeling falls over Mrs. Lovett as she keeps a cautious eye on him. The last time she's seen him was when he beat her down in the bake house. For all she knows, he's planning on killing her. If that was the case, though, why didn't he do it back down in the bake house?

"Mr. Todd," Mrs. Lovett says quietly. She watches as he turns and faces her. His expression is blank as he regards her. Mrs. Lovett attempts to sit up, only to take in a sharp breath. Sweeney takes a step forward, keeping his gaze fixed on her. She watches him cautiously as she forces herself into a sitting position. The impact of the oven must've hurt her more than she thought. Her back is killing her and her limbs feel like they are burning. Her stomach is still sore from being pounded by angry fists.

"How do you feel?" The barber asks. Mrs. Lovett stares at him.

"Like Hell, thank yeh very much," She snaps. Sweeney seems unfazed, although his eyes widen slightly. Mrs. Lovett knows she should be afraid of this man and she knows that it be in her best interest to hold her tongue, but the more she looks at Sweeney Todd, the more infuriated and devastated she becomes. It's then that Mrs. Lovett attempts to stand up, causing Sweeney to take another step towards her.

"It would be best for you to stay in bed," He says slowly, looking slightly concerned. Ignoring him, Mrs. Lovett gets herself to her feet, keeping her ever-growing glare on the barber in front of her.

"How'd yeh do it?" She asks bluntly. Sweeney blinks.

"…what?"

"How'd yeh kill 'im, Sweeney? Did yeh use yer bloody razor on 'im?" Mrs. Lovett demands, her voice becoming louder with each word. Sweeney's astonished look morphs back into an emotionless stare.

"I snapped his neck," he answers calmly. For the longest time, Mrs. Lovett stares at him. Sweeney stares back, feeling very uneasy. This is a first for him, being glared at by Mrs. Lovett, who normally regards him with either a smile on her face or a fearful look.

"I made it quick, Mrs. Lovett. The boy was unaware of what I was planning and he didn't feel a thing." He didn't know why he said what he said. Maybe to attempt to calm her, perhaps? Maybe to make himself feel less guilty? Either way, it didn't work. Mrs. Lovett looks at him with infuriated eyes.

"I jus' _love_ how casual yeh are about this! You talk about 'ow yeh killed him like 'ow a normal person would talk about goin' to th' market!" Her voice has this unnatural growl lingering in it. Sweeney wonders if this is how he sounds to her when he's angry.

"It had to be done," He states firmly.

"No, it didn't 'ave to be done, you bloody bastard. I told 'im about why yeh killed th' people that yeh killed. I told 'im that they were all filth. 'E believed me and he'd promised tha' he wouldn't tell a sodden soul!" Her voice becomes more unstable as she speaks. Sweeney is finding it hard to keep his emotionless mask on.

"He would've told someone, accident or not," Sweeney says softly.

"He wouldn't have!" Mrs. Lovett roars as she attempts to charge at Sweeney. Firmly, the barber grabs her by the shoulders. Mrs. Lovett struggles to free herself from his grasp, but her weak body gives up after a minute. Furious, Mrs. Lovett pounds her fist relentlessly into Sweeney's chest as hard as she can. Surprisingly, the barber allows this. He stares down at her as she pounds into him, feeling the guilt bubble up inside of him again.

"Damn you, yeh insensitive, heartless sod!" Mrs. Lovett cries as she ceases her attack. She rests her hands on Sweeney's chest as she starts to sob.

"I did not enjoy it, Mrs. Lovett. I did not enjoy killing him," Sweeney says softly. This only seems to get Mrs. Lovett to sob harder. Awkwardly, Sweeney gently pats her back in an attempt to comfort her. He's shocked when she buries her head into his chest.

"I promised 'im tha' th' killings would stop…I promised 'im tha' I would protect 'im…!" Mrs. Lovett splutters through tears. It's then that Sweeney pulls her closer to him, cautiously wrapping his arms around her. This is the first time he has ever hugged this woman. It's weird for him to see her in this state because she's usually cheerful and strong, never showing any vulnerability. Now, though, she is very vulnerable. Not just physically, but emotionally, as well. Sweeney is a bit shocked when she hugs him back. A minute ago, she was punching him and calling him a heartless sod. Sweeney gently rubs her back, trying to calm her. Seeing her in this state makes the barber's heart break. It never really dawned on him until now that Toby meant the world to Mrs. Lovett. He was her reason and her life. Sweeney's stomach turned cold with cruel realization: he killed her son.

"I'm sorry," Sweeney whispers into Mrs. Lovett's hair, "I'm so sorry." Mrs. Lovett doesn't answer; she only continues to cry into his chest softly. Sweeney leads the two of them towards the bed and sits them down. He stares at the opposite wall as Mrs. Lovett continues to cry. For two hours, they stay like this. It's only when the baker falls into an uneasy sleep that Sweeney is snapped from his numb thoughts. He carefully lifts Mrs. Lovett's legs up and slowly settles her on the bed. After tucking her in, he takes a seat in the arm chair by the bed. Sweeney watches Mrs. Lovett as she sleeps. He knows he should be going up to his shop, but he wants to stay and keep watch over his accomplice. He owes it to her after the pain he has caused her that night.

Two hours pass slowly for Sweeney Todd. He is still wide awake and is still keeping a watchful eye on Mrs. Lovett. He notices that she seems to be distressed in her sleep. She turns sharply, causing a grimace to appear on her face from the pain. Surprisingly, she does not wake up. Instead, her movements become more frequent and her breathing increases. Sweeney slowly gets up, getting worried that something is wrong. It takes him a moment to realize that she's having a nightmare. The barber can guess that he gets the same way when he sleeps.

"Toby, love, run," Mrs. Lovett mutters quietly in her sleep. Sweeney's heart stops for a moment. She's having a nightmare about the events earlier that evening. He sees the tears forming behind her closed eyes. Carefully, Sweeney places his hand on her cheek. He doesn't know why he does this, but it seems to make the two of them feel better. It doesn't take long for Mrs. Lovett's nightmare to subside. Sweeney sighs quietly. He removes his hand, but stays in his place, looming above her. His eyes scan over her face as he lets his thoughts drift. He did what had to be done. He knows that Mrs. Lovett understands that, but he also knows denial. He knows the pain that one feels when they lose someone they care about. He also knows failure to protect. He had failed to protect his family from the evils of the world. Looking at Mrs. Lovett, he understands her completely. Leaning down, Sweeney softly kisses her forehead. He strokes her face softly with his thumb as he pulls away.

"I am sorry for killing your son," he whispers gravely. Turning, Sweeney leaves the room and quietly closes the door. He silently makes his way through the pie shop like a cat before exiting it without a sound. His mind is a blank as he hikes up the stairs to his shop. After entering, he heads straight for his cot. After kicking his boots off and removing his articles (except for his boxers), Sweeney lies down and pulls the thick quilt over him. It takes him a minute to remember that it was Mrs. Lovett who made this quilt for him. Before falling to sleep, Sweeney made a decision to treat Mrs. Lovett differently for now on.


End file.
